1. Technical field
The present application relates to surgical stapling and staple line reinforcement materials. In particular, the staple line reinforcement material is attached to one or both tissue contacting surfaces of a surgical stapler utilizing a retainer.
2. Background
The use of staple line reinforcement materials, or buttresses, in conjunction with staplers is known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,594 to McKean et al., the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a surgical stapling apparatus with a biocompatible surgical fabric attached to the apparatus. The surgical fabric and staples are attached to body tissue by the stapling apparatus. Pins or clips secure the fabric to surfaces of the stapling apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,128,748 discloses a circular stapler and buttress. The buttress material is positioned on the staple cartridge of the stapler and on the anvil component of the stapler. The anvil buttress material has a cylindrical raised center portion adapted to fit the central recessed aperture of the anvil and the staple cartridge buttress has a cylindrical raised center portion adapted to fit a central recessed aperture in the cartridge component of the stapler.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,257 discloses an adhesive used to releasably attach a buttress material to clamping members of a stapler. The buttress material is releasably attached by the adhesive material.
There is a need for a staple line reinforcement material or buttress material attachment that does not complicate assembly or manufacturing, does not interfere with the operation of the surgical instrument, and securely attaches the material while allowing the material to be reliably released when desired.